The present invention relates to windows and to window structures of the type in which the frame is composed of two frame sections adapted to be secured to opposite faces of an opening made in doors or the like.
Known frame sections of the above type must be screwed or nailed to the door which is a time consuming operation and this operation must be reversed to repair a broken sheet of glass.